Lovely
by The Mirror Moon
Summary: ¿Cómo son los días y noches de Kanon en Cabo Sunión? Simplemente una agonía interminable (no obstante, un cosmos dorado siempre lo acompaña). Drabble.


Después de la primera noche, Kanon oye gaviotas y animalejos marinos chillando a la distancia. No es realmente una novedad, simplemente se entretiene escuchándolos. Al principio le permite pasar el tiempo, luego se vuelve tan monótono que es incluso mejor el silencio.

Sin embargo, sabe que no lo tendrá (cuando ocurre, generalmente se ve interrumpido por las malas vibras de su cabeza).

A veces, Kanon se consuela sabiendo que Saga vendrá por él (aunque es una ilusa fantasía, ¿quién querría salvar a un traidor?), ya que ambos son gemelos y, según las estrellas, comparten un vínculo fácilmente indestructible a pesar de las adversidades.

Tienen la misma cara, el mismo porte, la misma arrogancia y, en retrospectiva, la _misma_ maldad (tal como dijo Kanon): entonces, ¿qué demonios le impide salvar a su hermano?

Es un poco triste, pero en el fondo, Kanon sabe que no vendrá.

No obstante,_ ¿cuándo lo ha hecho?_ Siempre ha sido un imbécil, francamente.

Igual que él; porque al final de cuentas, si cambiaran de lugares, Kanon _tampoco_ salvaría a Saga. Es la pura y cruenta verdad.

-X-

Kanon no duerme en Cabo Sunión.

No lo ha hecho en muchas horas (y presumiblemente, en varias semanas). Le duelen los brazos, la cabeza, los tobillos y un poco el pecho. El dolor es sordo y penetrante cuando intenta moverse, desgarrando sus músculos con punzadas de vil agonía. El calor y la humedad lo están agobiando hasta un punto _irrevocable_, donde el mero hecho de respirar y alzar la cabeza supone para él una tortura.

En ocasiones, aunque en realidad no duerme, le cuesta abrir los ojos.

Su cuerpo palpita dolorosamente, sus sueños despiertos lo observan. Incluso sus recuerdos se alejan de él; allá en el infierno (seguramente), para no regresar. Sólo lo acompañan las malditas gaviotas, sus chillidos insesantes y algunos peces y crustáceos que ya, honestamente, no quiere llevarse a la boca ninguno (aunque, si no lo hace, morirá de hambre; ¿no sería mejor eso?).

Ugh, es como estar en su propio infierno personal.

Pero sin Saga. _Lástima_ (¿cómo?).

En sus momentos más lúcidos, porque a pesar de la tortura tiene varios de esos, se imagina un dorado y cálido cosmo envolviéndolo (dorado como el suyo; pero de alguna manera, _diferente)_. Pero él sabe que es su desesperación, la falta de sueño y su hambre perpetua lo que lo hace alucinar ese tipo de cosas (en efecto, ¿quién querría salvar a un traidor? ¿a alguien como la sombra de Géminis?)

Es entonces que piensa, cuando el falso y dorado cosmos lo envuelve por segunda vez consecutiva, que no puede odiar eternamente a Saga de esa manera. Que, pese a lo que hizo, no puede destestarlo como _quisiera_.

En realidad, lo quiere muchísimo, tanto como a la madre de ambos (o tal vez sea ese cosmos benigno hablando por él).

Eso no impide traicionarlos, _eventualmente_.

Porque a diferencia de Saga, que es un cobarde, Kanon acepta lo que es.

-X-

Lo marea alta lo saca de sus divagaciones. Kanon apenas puede abrir los ojos y está tan débil, tan cansado y _tan harto_ de seguir respirando, que a duras penas se mantiene a flote durante cortos segundos (¿eso es posible?). Oye una voz en la distancia y se pasa la lengua por sus labios manchados de sal y sangre (porque los ha estado mordiendo largamente), jurándose a sí mismo que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, contestará dicho llamado (pese a que todo, incluyendo la voz, sólo está en su cabeza).

Mierda, cada día se vuelve un poco más lunático (¿no lo era ya?).

Debe ser la humedad.

O solamente se morirá pronto.

Lo que más lamenta, o su mayor pesar, es que nunca podrá ver a Saga de nuevo (aunque le cueste admitirlo). Su hermano, su familia. Que nunca le asestará otro puñetazo en la cara, que Saga nunca llegará a disculparse o _él se disculpará_, en todo caso. Que nunca más compartirán otra sonrisa o simplemente una noche estrellada (lo hacían a menudo cuando eran niños).

Le duele imaginarlo continuando su vida sin él, _ya sin necesitarlo_, relativamente feliz con su puesto en el Santuario. _Viviendo como si nada. _

No importa que mamá los hubiera abandonado a ambos, cuando apenas eran niños pequeños, de cinco o seis años (porque él puede recordar un poco); el abandono de Saga, por alguna razón, duele más.

Luego, lenta, cálidamente, el cosmos dorado lo envuelve de nuevo aquella tarde. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que, no por primera vez, seguirá sintiendo y respirando en esa horrible prisión. _Otro día, otra noche de martirizante existencia._

Qué remedio.

(Años después se daría cuenta de que, _de todas las personas_, Athena fue la única que estuvo con él en Cabo Sunión, brindándole su cosmos).

**-X-**

** Notas: Culpen esta disparadata cosa gracias a mí obsesión por Logan (Wolverine). Sí, la mayoría aún seguirá de luto por la muerte Tony Stark y otros Vengadores en Endgame, pero yo sigo de luto por el Logan de Hugh Jackman T.T. **

**Si quieren llorar como Magdalenas y ver angustia a horrores, miren Wolverine III (o Logan), de 2017 (presumiblemente se unirá al UCM pronto). Crucen los dedos para que sea Hugh Jackman (y no otro), quien encarne a Wolverine en esa supuesta película de Hulk vs él.**


End file.
